plittrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Cramo/Pauza półnutowa: Cześć pierwsza: Morderstwo przy torach
Tak, więc zabrałem się za pisywanie opowiadanek. Jeszcze nie wiem jak mi to wyszło, oceńcie sami, IGN dał 2/10. Pauza półnutowa Część Pierwsza: Morderstwo przy torach Tak, pamiętam to. Jakby przez mgłę, ale pamiętam. On wziął wtedy strzykawkę i jakiś owoc, chyba cytrynę. Wolnym ruchem wbił igłę w miąższ i wyssał sok. Później tę samą strzykawkę wbił w rękę. Wycisnął do krwi zawartóść, a później nie pamiętam co się działo. Strzelił we mnie jakimś pociskiem usypiającym, ale nie jestem pewien... - No, chyba już wystarczy, co nie Seymour? - powiedział Flyper Fresco. - Też tak uważam - odpowiedziałem. - Jest pan już wolny panie Osbourne, dziękujemy za zeznania. - Proszę, zróbcie coś z tym, tu chodzi o mojego przyjaciela - wyszeptał Osbourne. - Mojego też, no ale niech pan już idzie, bo robi się późno - dodał Flyper. Rzeczywiście, było już około godziny 20, więc już było dosyć ciemno. Ja i Fresco zasiedliśmy do stołu i zabraliśmy się do pałaszowania kolacji. - Co sądzisz o jego zeznaniach? - zapytałem. - Nie wydają mi się autentyczne, ale póki niczego nie udowodnimy nie możemy tak twierdzić. - Racja - to powiedziawszy odszedłem od stołu i poczłapałem do swojego pokoju hotelowego. W nocy była burza. Okropna, głośna burza. Nie mogłem zmrużyć oka, ale trzeba przyznać, że był to idealnie wpasowany zwiastun kłopotów, które miały niedługo nadejść. Następnego ranka zostałem obudzony przez chlust wody. Widocznie nie dało się ściągnąć mnie z łóżka inaczej, więc postąpiono właśnie tak. - Popatrz no tylko na zegarek, zaraz nam sprzątną ciało! - wykrzyknął Flyper Fresco. - Ciało... Ah tak! Musimy tam iść - powiedziałem i szybko udałem się na miejsce (tak, w piżamie). Było to przy torach kolejowych. Ofiara miała na sobie elegancki, czarny strój z podwiniętym rękawem i widocznym miejscem kłucia. Obok leżała strzykawka z restzką jakiegoś płynu, prawdopodobnie soku z cytryny. Była jeszcze jedna ciekawa rzecz, mianowicie ofiara nie miała głowy. - Prawdopodobnie rozbryzgana przez pociąg, ale to wygląda na samobójstwo - powiedziałem. - Nie... - wtrącił Fresco. - Znałem Antara, on wolałby strzelić sobie kulkę w łeb, a nie ginąć pod kołami pociągu. Poza tym przeoczyłeść jedną, ważną rzecz. - Jaką? - spytałem. - Te tory są już dawno nieczynne. - Ale wszystko wygląda na przejechanie pociągu po głowie ofiary. - To prawda, ale teraz pomyśl, jak to mogło być samobójstwo? Antar musiałby wziąć lokomotywę, wstawić na tory itd. Nie, to na bank nie było samobójstwo - powiedział Flyper. - No ale komu chciałoby się zabijać w taki sposób? - Nie wiem. - odparł Flyper i zabrał się do zdejmowania marynarki denata. - Co się dzieje? - zapytałem - Pomoż mi Seymour, nie chce puścić, jakby skrywało przed nami jakieś tajemnice! Wziąłem nożyczki i rozciąłem marynarkę. Przed nami ukazała się lina, która oplatała ciało denata. - Antar związałby się sam? - zapytał Fresco. - Nie, chyba że... - Nie popadajmy w skrajności, dobrze? - powiedział Flyper - A teraz zajmijmy się analizą. Antar został związany, ktoś mu wbił strzykawkę z sokiem, nie wiem po co, ale to chyba jakaś tajna organizacja, lubiąca wizytówki. Potem, wrzucono go na nieczynne tory, i przyjechał tam pociąg, rozwalając biednemu Antarowi łepetynę na kawałki. - Z pewnością musiała być to jakaś tajna organizacja, taki dziwny sposób zabijania... - No i udowodniliśmy, że Osbourne kłamał, po pierwsze - nie ma tu żadnych pocisków uspyiających, po drugie nie uwzględnił tego, że Antar był związany. - Wygląda to tak, by ktoś chciał byśmy się o tym dowiedzieli - powiedziałem. - Też tak sądzę - odparł Fresco, po czym wróciliśmy do naszego hotelu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania